Love and loss
by KarateHottie
Summary: Bella Edward... And JACOB! How will this play out ? Pls read First story I have ever posted on here
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day that my

heart broke. Edward told me that he would be leaving and would never see me again. I tried to run after him but he was to fast and i couldn't keep up. I got lost In the woods. But Jacob Black came and found me. He picked me up and took me to Charlie.

The next day he came by to see me. He sat on my chair and pulled me into his arms. He let me cry for a long time. When I was fianly done he pulled me up and took me to the kitchen their he had me sit at the table while he made me some eggs.

After I had finished eating we went and talked to Charlie for a little while. He told me encouring words about how everything would be ok, and how lucky I was to have a friend like jake. Apparently after I had gone to sleep jake and my dad had a talk and jake said that he would to go and pumple him for how he broke my heart then just left me in then middle of the words with out a clue how to get out. When they told me that I thought I was going to cry. I really was lucky to have a friend as good as jake.

I went up stares to take a shower because jake said he was going to take me somewhere to cheer me up. After I get out of the shower and get dressed,we get on his motorcycle.

We drive for a little while till we fianly get there. He took me to the beach. When i was younger and my mom and dad both lived toghter we would come here almost every weekend. It was always my favorite place to go.

He get a blanket out of the Side thing with one hand ad with the other ,one he lead me onto the beach. We stay there for along time.

When we fianly left it was almost dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 spending time with jake

After jake dropped me off

" hey Charlie" " hey bells how did your time with jake go" " it was good we went to the beach it was wonderful" " goog good so you guys had fun?" " yep it was great." " you guys didn't kiss did you." " no Jacob was a complete gentlement," " o good I was worried I had to beat him for taking advantage of my daughter after she got her heart broken." You know you are really lucky to have a friend as good as jake. " yeah dad I know he really is a great guy now I'm going to go to bed night love you." " love you to Bella "

Next morning

" Morning charlie" " morning bells how did you sleep?" " good I was going to go and see jake today" "ok have and don't do anything stupid." " don't worry I won't"

I went to go get in to my truck and call jake

" hey jake " " hey Bella do you want to come over today?'" Yeah I was about to call and ask you." " wow great minds think a like."" Hah yep ok so I will be there in about 10 minutes." " ok bye"

Arriving at Jacobs house

"Hey jake" "hey bells. So what do you want to do?"it doesn't matter to me I just wanted to spend time with you." " ok then less go and see a movie." "Great whose car do you want to take?" " um my bike?" "Yeah let's go."

After the movie

"Wow that was a terrible movie." I say " yeah it was next time I pick the movie." Jacob says " yeah well I better get you home" "yeah Of I don't get home soon he is going to wear a whole into the floor, which just gives me another approtuinty to injur my self some more" " yeah we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Sorry guys I posted the wronge on here is the right one


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 turning for the worst

It was a cloudy Monday like it always is in forks. I was getting ready for school and all of sudden there Edward is standing In my room. Before I can scream he covers my mouth with his hand." Do you promise not not scream if I remove my hand?" I slake my head yes, when he removed his hand the first thing I did was pick up my cell phone to call Jacob . She Edward can't read my mind he didn't know what i was going todo. But as soon as jake picked the phone he knew before he threw my phone across the floor i screamed "Jacob help Edward is here!" " now why did you have to do that?" Edward said. " because I don't want to die!" I said " Bella you know that I would never hurt you." " well Edward I'm not so sure anymore and now if you don't mind I'm going to go to school." " not with Jacob your not ill take you myself." " no Edward Jacob and I are dating now and I want to go to school wot him." " I'm going to kill Jacob for taking you away from the only person who has the power to take care of you." Edward said. " o really where we're you in the woods when I was scared and lost?" I said " I'm sorry Bella I never meant to hurt you." Edward said. " we will talk about this later when Jacob is present now if you don't mind I'm going to school."

I said " fine after school well talk with Jacob.

As soon as I got into Jakes's he could instantly pick up that something was wrong.

"Wats wrong bells" Jacob asked " Edward was in my room this morning." I said " what why was he In your room I thought he left." Jacob said " he told me that he was the only person who could protect me." I said " what is he talking about me and my pack will protect you from everything" Jacob said " I know that is why after school we are going to have a talk with him." I said " fine Jacob said but , I'm not going to like it." He said. " you don't have to I said u just have to be there. Now hurry up or were going to be late for school again." I said. " fine "he grumbled.


End file.
